How to Rock Vampires
by Animalfriendship
Summary: Vote for this story on my poll! "Zander Robbins... He was my best friend... Sure, of all my years of being at this school, I've had plenty of them, but Zander was like, my bestest friend... better than the others. Problem... He was madly in love with me..."


**Hey!**

**Weren't expecting this... now were you?**

**Well... you would if you read my poll... **

**Read my other stories too if you liked this one :)**

**This is a vampire diaries crossover... **

**Thanks you to HTRobsessed for this idea that was better than mine... seriously it is.**

**Okay... This story... I... Choose...**

**YOU!**

* * *

**Stevie's P.O.V.**

I walk through the murky hallway of Mystic Falls High... It was an old school.

But not as old as me.

Today was Halloween... the one day when I could fit in.

Kacey, my girl best friend, was obviously dressed as something... skimpy. She thought that showing some skin meant maturity... to me it just made it even harder not to bite her.

Biting? Well... it's because I'm a vampire... 145 years now...

"Oh, hey Stevie!" I heard a shrill voice coming from behind me, and the clacking of heels on the hard floor.

I turn to see Kacey... like I said, dressed in something skimpy.

"What are you even dressed up as? Some kind of-"

She shuts me up. "Don't say something nasty! I am a witch!"

"Sure..." I say, laughing. Even though I'm a vampire, doesn't mean I don't have a sense of humour.

We walk into our bandroom. The rest of our band, Gravity 5, were there, dressed in costumes too, except Zander.

Nelson and Kevin resembled as the birds in their favourite video game, which annoyed the hell out of me.

I guess me, Zander, Damon and Stephan were the only ones in this school who weren't in costumes.

Damon, the one who turned me and Stephan were my friends. Nowadays, more and more vampires were being slain.

Pobably dying just because they couldn't control themselves... so stupid.

We played a few songs, and I ran out. I accidentally ran too fast, so it looked as if I had disappeared. Oh well.

I slowed down to a walking pace, when Andy walked past me. "So you're dressed as a vampire! COOLIO!" he said, trying to flirt. He pointed his finger at me, and clicked his tongue.

Ugh...Why haven't I killed him yet?

I keep walking until I get to my dull, grey locker.

I've had it for a while... basically ever since the school started.

I never needed to go to school anyway... but I always made myself go anyway. And the teachers ask the same questions... every year. And I've gotten them all right.

Damon and Stephan walk up to me. They both like me... So much that they hate each other. They think I don't know it, but I've just been pretending. Their feelings for me are hard to find out about, but I catch on easily.

"Hey... going as a vampire?" Stephan asks. I shrug.

"Try not to look so obvious... You could be dead in a matter of seconds." Damon says, with no expression.

I frown, and continue putting my books away.

There was a Halloween party at school... everyone was going. It was the perfect and most risky time to feed, but I always take my chances.

Damn I'm hungry now.

Stephan takes an old thermos out of his bag and hands it to me. I grab it and drink the liquid inside it.

"Watch your weight." comments Damon. I roll my eyes and keep drinking. I stop and hand it back to Stephan, who drank from it too. Damon took a sip too, and stuffed back into Stephan's bag.

"Who is our victim this year?" asks Damon. He doesn't have any humanity left in him... but really, how much humanity have I lost ever since he bit me?

I think for a second.

"Andy"

* * *

"AGH!"

The Halloween party was already taking place, and everyone had their eyes on a screen, watching a horror movie about vampires.

Why was it this video every year? We weren't that bad, but we weren't weaklings either. Thanks to the stereo typical Twilight, everyone thinks all vampires are like Robert Pattinsin, which wasn't true. Shiny under sun light... also not true. It was more like... an immediate sunburn... but worse.

"Hey, Stevie." said Zander.

Zander Robbins... He was my best friend... Sure, of all my years of being at this school, I've had plenty of them, but Zander was like, my bestest friend... better than the others.

Problem... He was madly in love with me.

I would compel him, but a part of me likes him flirting... I don't know why.

"Hi" I say back. He tries to make his way towards me, but I quickly bolt out. I was getting hungrier.

I look around for any sight of Damon or Stephan...

The teacher's parking lot.

We always feast on someone there... now teachers wouldn't come out here, since they're too busy chaperoning.

I speed walk there, not letting anyone notice. Once I get there, Damon and Stephan look annoyed.

"Go lure the fat idiot here." bursts Damon. He was hungry, so he was grumpier than usual.

Stephan just nods and I glare at them and turn to find Andy. It's always _my _job to get victims here...

Andy seemed to have spotted me first, because I can feel ground shake from his steps running towards me.

Then his voice was booming. "Hey Stevie!"

I put a sweet smile on my face. "Andy, can you follow me, please?"

He looks shocked. He nods happily as I take his sweaty hand and take him to the lot.

Once there, I let go of him and turn to see if anyone was following us. When I turned back to Andy, his lips puckered, with his face barely touching mine. I see Damon out of the corner of my eye, nodding, and Stephan, looking ashamed.

I sigh and kiss Andy, which was probably the worst thing I've ever done. Besides kill innocent people.

I gesture for Damon to bite him, but he just smirks and shakes his head. I glare but he still doesn't budge.

I stop kissing Andy and he smiles, and faints, his face still with a smile.

Damon walks up to me, applauding, still with a smirk. I glare as Stephan walks up to me too.

They both look at each other, before bursting with laughter.

"Fine, laugh all you want." I say. "But if it weren't for me, you guys would be starving. You guys decide on all the guys anyway."

"Yeah, right." Damon says. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be a vampire."

"I never wanted to turn into one in the first place." I mention. He shrugs as I roll my eyes.

I crouch down to Andy, moving his frizzy, gross hair of his neck area.

I bite.

I think I lost control because Stephan had to get behind me and pull me out of my trance. He looks at my eyes, probably because they wrinkled a bit. I could tell my face was pale too.

I turn and see Damon devouring the body, probably trying to stuff himself. Stephan refused to feed, so he just drank from his thermos while watching us eat. His eyes were wrinkly, and his face was white. I know he wanted to, but he was strong. I admired him for that.

After about 10 minutes, we still couldn't finish Andy. He was... a little chubby, so to speak.

We wanted to put him in our car to save for later, but that was in the student parking lot, on the other side of the school.

Hiding the body would result in someone finding it, and reporting it to the police.

We think for a moment. Since we've spent 145 years as vampires together, we understood what we had to do... leave it.

We ran back to the party, making sure no one saw us coming from the parking lot.

Sadly, before we could get out, one druggie saw the scene, so he started to back away. He turned to start running but I had beaten him. He was terrified as I grabbed hold of his shoulders.

"You will forget everything you've seen just now. You don't see any of us. All you remember was finding the body being mauled by an animal. _An Animal._"

He repeats, while in my trance. I throw him towards the body, causing him to trip over it, and we quickly got out of there.

Just minutes later, sirens were blaring, showcasing the authorities arrival, along with an ambulance.

I saw a gurney with Andy's body on it, pushed into the white truck, and quickly left.

Andy Bartlett was dead.

* * *

**This is just a peek of what you would read if the poll reveals the Vampire diaries victory.**

**I have a Walking Dead peek too, so read that before voting on a crossover.**

**Thanks! :)**

**Read, Review,**

**Fav, Follow,**

**It makes my day so why not? Make yours too!**

**:) :D**


End file.
